Sanctuary
by Lady Aqualyne
Summary: In the Wizarding Community of Sanctuary Prince Tomas Dumbledore-Grindlewald has managed to create a masterpiece of a small kingdom with a Wizarding School for Submissives. What shall happen when his own Submissive is also destined for another?
1. Introduction: A Wizarding History Lesson

**Sanctuary**

**Disclaimer: **I am not in anyway shape or form profiting from writing this piece of Fanfiction. I do not own nor claim to own anything of the Harry Potter Universe, and the original characters and plot of this story are the property of the J.K Rowling. No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended. If you wish to include this story on any other archives please contact me at

**Warnings: **Dom/Sub, BDSM, Voyeurism, Toy Usage, Size Queen, Cross-Dressing, Incest, Maybe more.

**Summary: **Welcome to Sanctuary; a Wizarding compound built by Prince Tomas Dumbledore-Grindlewald for the sole purpose of becoming a private luxury Wizarding community for the elite of the elite Doms (Lords of Sanctuary) when it comes to society. It also boasts a school made for Submissives to learn how they are to operate in Sanctuary's and the Wizarding World's society and at the end find their Masters and True Loves. What shall happen when Tom realizes his own submissive also belongs to another?

**Important Notice: **_This story is HEAVY AU. This story has next to nothing to do with the canon. If you are canon obsessed I have no idea why you are reading fanfiction, but regardless here is your warning to walk away now. This story has been completely created by me. Though Hogwarts stands as a school for Masters and Dominants it will not be a big part of this story. Tom Riddle is Albus Dumbledore's and Gellert Grindelwald's son in this named Prince Tomas Dumbledore-Grindlewald so I am warning you even before this begins that Tom is not evil. Also there are no death eaters, no war, no nothing. This story is meant to be a sensual peek into the world not only of BDSM… meaning though there will be some BDSM play it will NOT be violent play, as a person who lives this lifestyle I want to show the beauty of it. There will be no torture, though there will be some drama. Think of it like an elaborate soap opera for those of you who watch them. I do not want people writing me telling me Tom, Gellert, Bellatrix, and many others are OOC… I KNOW they are. This is my story, my world I have created. I could care less whether or not it fits your world of Canon!Tom or anyone else you happen to enjoy the original attitudes of… If you flame me I will delete it and I will not respond. You are not worth my words if you didn't bother to read this notice. That said… A lot of people's personalities are different, but you'll have to read to see. The other biggest warning I can give you is there is no Pureblood/Mudblood drama here… However… there IS Dom/Sub vs. "Normal" drama. It will not turn into a war, but it is why Sanctuary even exists. All will be explained in the story, but if you have questions please ask them._

~*~My dear readers. Welcome to the world of Sanctuary. This is the story you all wanted to see and I shall deliver it to you. I have no idea when it will be completed depends on the ideas that pop up as I write this. As stated before Voldemort is on hold until I figure out exactly what I am going to do with Draco. He's being stubborn refusing to die and I have to figure out a way then to keep him alive and still manage to tell the story as it should be told. If anyone has ideas I'm all ears. As for this particular story I have some ideas for it, but if you have something you'd like to see then by all means let me know. Now I don't usually do this, but if there is a couple I have made in here and didn't do a sex scene for that some author would like to take a crack at making a fic in this setting of Sanctuary contact me first let me hear the idea and I may grant you permission. As always please read and review… and if anyone has artwork skills and would like to attempt to make a map of the compound or even what you think the main building looks like please let me know. If I like it I may challenge you to do one for Salinas Island when it gets written. For now… please enjoy and I look forward to hearing what you think.~*~

_**Dramatis Personae**_

_Members of the Royal Family:_

_Former lines of Le fay-Merlin/Gryffindor-Slytherin_

_Gellert Dumbledore-Grindlewald: King of Wizarding Britain_

_Albus __Dumbledore-Grindlewald: King Consort of Wizarding Britain_

_Tomas Dumbledore-Grindlewald: Prince Consort of Wizarding Britain_

_Members of the Royal Court:_

_Sanctuary_

_Lord Severus Snape_

_Lady Bellatrix Lestrange_

_Lord Neville Longbottom_

_Lord George Weasley_

_Lord Consort Fred Weasley_

_Lord Blaise Zabini_

_Lady Pansy Parkison Zabini_

_Lord Cedric Diggory_

_Lord Arthur Weasley_

_Lady Molly Weasley_

_Members of Sanctuary Ministry:_

_Lord Regulus Black (Right Minister)_

_Lord Sirius Black (Left Minister)_

_Lord Lucius Malfoy (Wizarding Britain and Ministry Liason)_

_Lord Consort Remus Lupin-Black (Head of Sanctuary Department of Magical Law Enforcement)_

_Members of Wizarding Britain Ministry_

_Cornelius Fudge: Minister of Magic_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt: Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Amelia Bones: Royal Liason_

_Sanctuary School Students:_

_Harry _

_Draco_

_Ron_

_Hermione_

_Luna_

_Gregory_

_Vincent_

_Padma_

_Parvati_

_Cho_

_Introduction: A Wizarding History Lesson_

The Wizarding World was once a very high numbered population, but various wars over the control of Wizarding Submissives changed all that. It started as far back as the time of the royal family of Merlin and Morgan Le Fay when many were jealous over a lack of finding their own submissives and true loves. Battles broke out and subs found themselves in a center of a battle field being used as weapons against the other parties. The Merlin-Lefay line broke into two halfs, dark and light, Le Fay and Merlin respectively. The two once whole fractions started a time period of darkness that did not abate until the lines had furthered into the Slytherin and Gryffindor lines. Salazar Slytherin of the Le Fay line found his mate in Godric Gryffindor of the Merlin line and the two lines found themselves merged once more. All seemed as if it would settle down once more, but a mistake by a jealous submissive from another line would cost the Wizarding World it's peace and dwindle the population down frighteningly so especially considering the beginning of the Witch Trials and Burnings done by Muggles. Salazar Slytherin's mate was murdered by this jealous submissive and in his grief Salazar cursed the Magical World to darkness until such a time as a mate of the Le Fay and Merlin lines find one another again.

Submissives at this time was once more blamed for the horrors that befell the Wizarding World. This is when the war of the Submissives now known as the War of a Thousand Tears broke out after the death of Salazar Slytherin from a broken heart. Submissives were being killed by the thousands and it was bringing about the death of the Wizarding World as all knew it. Time passed and still the war waged on with no end in sight until Gellert Grindlewald of the Le Fay lines found his mate in his enemy Albus Dumbledore of the Merlin line. Once more the two lines that were once the Royal House of Wizarding Britain found itself merged once more and peace reign supreme once more, but for one issues...

Hogwarts a school built by Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor along side their friends in Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff was once a school for Doms and Subs, and well known for managing to put out the very best in graduates and future high profile Wizarding citizens. Unfortunately in the past 20 years a series of unfortunate events have been happening. Doms obsessed with certain Subs were managing to rape them thus sending the Subs into varying degrees of depression with an increased number of suicides due to feelings of betraying their true Dom and unworthiness. With these events increasing and a decline of Subs happening yet again Tomas Dumbledore-Grindlewald decided to separate the Doms and Subs by moving them to their own school in his own smaller kingdom of Sanctuary gifted by his parents upon his graduation from Hogwarts himself.

Once known to the world both Wizarding and Muggle as the Outer Hebries it was taken and placed under a charm which hid the isles view from Muggles which the muggles have explained as the isles sinking to the bottom of the ocean, though none have been able to get close enough to the site to attempt to find evidence, many claiming now it's a haunted area. The Kingdom of Sanctuary a beautiful mix of rolling greenery and gorgeous beaches various shopping areas were built one known as Luxuriant Alley and the darker Umbra Alley. On connecting smaller isles various high profile Wizarding Families, sick of the drama of Wizarding Britain, built luxurious manors such as Prince Manor, Malfoy Manor, Lestrange Manor, Longbottom Manor, Gred Manor, Zabini Manor, and Diggory Manor. These Lords and Lady are what makes Sanctuary an elite community of Wizards and Witches, of course ruled over by the Prince Consort Tomas Dumbledore-Grindlewald.

There is a small Ministry held by two of the Black Family which helps the Prince Consort with decision making and organization of Sanctuary, and of course there is the Wizarding Britain and Ministry Liason position held by Lord Malfoy, and of course the Head of the Wizarding Law Enforcement of Sanctuary held by the mate to the Left and Right Ministers. This system of government was put in place by the Prince Consort upon the creation of Sanctuary, and the British Ministry has found themselves irritated and nervous of the success of Sanctuary. Many still hope for the return of Hogwarts to the way it was within the Ministry while the Royal Family seeks to keep things as they are for the safety of the Submissives and the Dominants alike.

This is the world in which our story begins, and it is a world of beauty, prosperity, and drama. Jealousy against the Royal Family creates intrigue and drama by the Ministry, and yet in the same breath the success of the Royal Family of Wizarding Britain in all that they do has pushed Wizarding Britain into a Golden Age, though a unique twist shall shock the Prince Consort and it all started on the night of October 31, 1981...


	2. Prologue: Birth of a Princess

**Disclaimer: **I am not in anyway shape or form profiting from writing this piece of Fanfiction. I do not own nor claim to own anything of the Harry Potter Universe, and the original characters and plot of this story are the property of the J.K Rowling. No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended. If you wish to include this story on any other archives please contact me at

**Warnings: **Dom/Sub, BDSM, Voyeurism, Toy Usage, Size Queen, Cross-Dressing, Incest, Maybe more.

**Summary: **Welcome to Sanctuary; a Wizarding compound built by Prince Tomas Dumbledore-Grindlewald for the sole purpose of becoming a private luxury Wizarding community for the elite of the elite Doms (Lords of Sanctuary) when it comes to society. It also boasts a school made for Submissives to learn how they are to operate in Sanctuary's and the Wizarding World's society and at the end find their Masters and True Loves. What shall happen when Tom realizes his own submissive also belongs to another?

~*~**Author's Note:** Hello darlings! Wow two chapters in one day... I'm on a roll! It won't always be updated this fast, but I am hoping to keep steady with this. I do hope I've managed to pique your interest a little bit and that those of you who voted for this particular story for me to work on are pleased with the wait it has taken for me to get started. Welp enough of my yappin... onto the story!~*~

**Prologue: Birth of a Princess**

_October 31, 1981_

It was storming on the isle of Sanctuary, and the storm was one of the fiercest all season. It was bitterly cold for October, and the flash of lightening lit up the grounds of the Royal Prince Consort's palace Serpentis. Usually all would be quiet on the palace grounds, but tonight of all nights it was not to be. A woman quickly made her way through the grounds after having been let through the gates. She was dressed as a nurse and was currently carrying a small child in her arms. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as she was greeted at the doors of the beautiful palace. She could have sobbed had she had tears left to spill, but tonight of all nights time itself was of the essence.

Quickly speaking to the guards she was led immediately into the palace and toward the throne room where she found herself greeted by the left and right ministers of Sanctuary. Clutching the child to her chest her eyes meet theirs and she found herself kneeling as she spoke her voice shaking from the cold and from her nerves. Oh the trouble she could have gotten into if anyone else had known what she has done, but it was this or the child would die, and that she couldn't have.

"State your business." The right minister spoke his dark eyes focusing on her. She knew she had to protect the child in her arms, and she knew in truth here was the only place no one could reach him.

"I am here to deliver this Submissive child into the protection of the Royal Prince Consort and the kingdom of Sanctuary."

"The child is quite young to be coming to the school this early, where are its' parents?" the left minister questioned as he watched the woman.

"His parents were murdered this night... a terrible injustice has been done by the Ministry of Wizarding Britain. His name is Harry, I am unable to tell you more due to an oath." The woman shifted slightly as the small babe whined in her arms. She was nervous and had a feeling the child could tell. He had been quiet since she took him from his Mother's dead arms, but she feared the child was too wise and knew exactly what had happened.

She sighed and risked it all by raising her eyes focusing not on either Minister, but instead focused on the being seated in the throne in the center of the room flanked on each side by each of the Ministers. He was sitting there in silence his dark blue eyes focused on her, black hair flowing to rest at the top of his shoulders. The Prince's magic all but filled the room, and she found herself shaking as she feared rejection. Tears welled in her eyes as her voice broke and she pleaded her case and the case of the child.

"Your Majesty please... this child is innocent in the dealings of politics and has been through enough. I seek only his protection. I had no where else to turn to..."

Tomas Dumbledore-Grindlewald held up a hand silencing the woman quite effectively. He rose from his throne and made his way to the woman drawing her up from the floor and found himself frozen as the child in her arms turned his head meeting his gaze head on. Such eyes! Emerald green met those of dark blue as the two stared at one another. Tomas felt as if the very breath had been stolen from him only to find himself stunned as the child reached out its arms for him. Taking the child from the woman who was shocked herself he gasped only to fall to his knees himself as hot fire seemed to dance through his body, the child's magic seemed to latch onto him dancing through his very being.

"Your Majesty!" Twin voices cried out even as the guards moved toward the Prince Consort only to freeze as his voice danced out.

"Do not move," He commanded even as he stood slowly and motioned the woman to lift the shirt of the child. It was then that all in the throne room gasped as an incomplete tattoo of a serpent surrounded by a border of scrolling black roses. What made the tattoo incomplete was the open center, and no one knew what this meant.

"No wonder..." The woman whispered as her eyes met those of the Prince Consort only to trail off at the warning in those sapphire orbs.

"Your Majesty..." The left Minister questioned before the Prince turned to face them.

"She shall become the school's new medi-witch. The child stays... he is my Submissive." He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face at the shock written on the faces of his Ministers, just wait until he told his parents.

"Regulus take..." Tomas trailed off looking to the woman. He hadn't even bothered to get her name he was so focused on the child in his arms as he soothed him.

"Poppy Pomfrey Your Majesty." She curtsied deeply while lowering her head.

"Ms. Pomfrey to the school's medical unit. Sirius..." Tomas paused his eyes lowering to his mate in his arms a hand rose to caress the child's cheek as he held him close once more.

"Your Majesty..." Sirius bowed slightly before raising a brow in question.

"Take my mate to the nursery... get him settled and let all within my household know who he is and his position here. I want guards on him 24/7 until he is old enough to begin school. Understood?"

"Of course Your Majesty," Sirius replied as he took the child from his Prince. He could tell Tomas was reluctant to let the child out of his sight and just managed to bite back a smirk as the Prince brushed a kiss against the babe's forehead.

Tomas watched the woman and his mate be carried away. He was pleased he had managed to find him, and yet terribly worried. He needed to talk to his parents, and he needed to know just why his mate's parents had been targeted and why his mate was left unharmed. He needed to know more, but it could wait... it was late and he was exhausted. Turning on his heel and heading out of the throne room himself flanked by his guards he sighed as he made his way to his chambers.

Once he was prepared for bed and left alone, two guards on watch of his bedroom door, he relaxed in the covers his thoughts on his mate. Yes... he was pleased despite having so long to wait for his little mate to grow, but there was a mystery on his hands, one he was sure his parents would help him with. Just what was so important that they would bind the words of a wetnurse, and why was the Ministry involved? What injustice had been done, and why were the parents of his Mate murdered? So many questions danced through the Prince consort's head as he gave into the call for sleep his last thought the name of his little mate.

_Harry..._


	3. Chapter 1: Welcome to Sanctuary

**Sanctuary**

**Disclaimer: **I am not in anyway shape or form profiting from writing this piece of Fanfiction. I do not own nor claim to own anything of the Harry Potter Universe, and the original characters and plot of this story are the property of the J.K Rowling. No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended. If you wish to include this story on any other archives please contact me at

**Warnings: **Dom/Sub, BDSM, Voyeurism, Toy Usage, Size Queen, Cross-Dressing, Incest, Maybe more.

**Summary: **Welcome to Sanctuary; a Wizarding compound built by Prince Tomas Dumbledore-Grindlewald for the sole purpose of becoming a private luxury Wizarding community for the elite of the elite Doms (Lords of Sanctuary) when it comes to society. It also boasts a school made for Submissives to learn how they are to operate in Sanctuary's and the Wizarding World's society and at the end find their Masters and True Loves. What shall happen when Tom realizes his own submissive also belongs to another?

~*~Author's Note: Wow slow start on the reviews but I would like to thank LoudandProud3391 for their kind review. I went back and read the Prologue and I'm still not too sure I'm happy with it. Ah well... then again I'm my worst critic. Anyway I am hoping more people will find this interesting enough to review as we get into the actual story.~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TR/HP/SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Welcome to Sanctuary

"We have the lower subs handling the mixture between getting the grounds ready and dealing with setting up the ballroom. Our Elites have been buzzing about this year's graduates and we are expecting a bigger turnout for the Yule ball than ever before which is good for the community, but may cause housing issues, I have Remus looking into that."

"Hm… you bring up a valid point Sirius… My Prince please we must do something about Ronald Weasley… he has been harassing the Princess again and Draco is at his wits end…"

Prince Tomas Dumbledore-Grindelwald, or Tom as he was mostly called by those close to him in relaxed surroundings, was paying no attention to his Ministers, Left Minister Sirius Black and Right Minister Regulus Black too busy watching the sun rise over Sanctuary illuminating the grounds slowly as if awakening them from a long sleep. Shadowed hedges shone bright in the light of the sun, crystal waters of fountains sparkled like diamonds as the sun's rays danced over them, and the beautiful rose marble walls that enclosed the main building where he sat in his office shone with a hue as if blessed by Merlin himself. His crimson gaze danced over the various people rushing across the grounds or working here and there, his eyes shifting to the houses and streets of Luxuriant Alley he could see outside of the main compound of his Palace and the school.

When he built Sanctuary it had started as a compound for those who still followed the old ways and the beliefs of BDSM, Dom/Sub, and True Love matches. Unlike the common accepted idea of Soulmates that now flooded the Wizarding World in the time of Merlin the BDSM community had been huge, though not eas… dark as many thought the world to be today nor what it had become in the times of his many greats Grandfather Salazar Slytherin. Submissives were in Merlin's time all but worshiped. They had been who everyone sought to marry, had longed to find who was their perfect match in all things. When a sub was found a tattoo appeared on the Sub's back that represented their Dominant's personality. A Dominant then had to prove their worth to their Submissive not the other way around. They had to prove they could meet their needs not just monetary, but emotionally as well. It had been a time when True Love Matches; matches made by Magic herself, had been prominent, but then during the time of first his ancient ancestors in Merlin and Le Fay and then yet again in the time of the four founders of Hogwarts, the resident dominant school something had changed.

People began to think Submissive meant slavery and or decided to use them against each other and unfortunately rapes and many other horrors happened causing many Subs to be lost through insanity and suicide. It was not until Salazar Slytherin stood up in order to protect and claim his own Sub in Godric Gryffindor with the help of Dominant Rowena Ravenclaw and her Sub in Helga Hufflepuff that the ideas began to change back into what it was meant to be. Hogwarts was built to reeducate the Dominants in how to care for and earn their Subs and the old ways returned once more. It looked as if the old ways would rule, but then they had decided on a Ministry to watch over things and as many say today "power corrupts." A jealous sub decided if they could not have Salazar Slytherin no one could and another war broke out stemming from the Ministry which ended in the death of Godric Gryffindor. Slytherin crushed with the loss of his Sub finally cursed the Wizarding World until such a time as the Le Fey and Merlin lines united yet again through his and Gryffindor's descendants. War broke out again when some did not manage find their True Love matches and jealousy drove many to replant the idea of Submissives being slaves. It would stay this way until the Le Fey and Merlin lines met again this time through Gellert Grindlewald and Albus Dumbledore. Peace returned to the Wizarding World and yet many feared a repeat of the darkness.

During his own schooling Tom watched as Submissives started being treated like slaves and many of them found themselves being put in bad situations where rape was possible or had actually happened. Horrified at history seeming to repeat itself Tomas Dumbledore-Grindlewald knew that if things stayed like this, many ignoring the signs the Wizarding World would fall once more into darkness. He knew as a member of the Royal Family it was up to them to change things. Refusing to watch the old ways crumble around him Tom had gone to his parents and informed them of his idea of the Submissive school and the compound. They had been quite happy with his idea and had given him the funds and the land upon which he built Sanctuary.

It had started with just the palace and the school, but soon with the very prejudice ways of the Ministry toward those who stuck to the old ways many flocked to him begging for asylum, and he had found himself expanding. Frustration set in and he finally started selling off plots of land and mini islands to those who could afford it and hiring those who could not to live and work within the main building. His parents were still fighting in the Ministry to get those corrupted officials out of office, but in the meantime those who were once discriminated again were now some of the riches Purebloods and Muggleborns to be found. Luxuriant Alley had been built by some of the residents of various houses, and they even had their own Auror Department and smaller government to handle the breaking of laws within the Wizarding Community of Sanctuary. Tom was Prince Consort of Wizarding Britain, meaning he would take the throne after his parents died or stepped down, and was asked to give rulings on higher cases than simple petty crime. His people were happy and even his Parents, despite running the Dominant School of Hogwarts and being in the spotlight as the King and King Consort of Wizarding Britain, lived within Sanctuary in their own castle which he could now see deep in the outskirts of his palace and separated from the various manors and houses that rested just outside of the palace and Luxuriant Alley.

The main compound consisted of the 15,000 square foot main palace upon which he lived beautiful in its dark majesty of stone and black marble surrounded by the main wall of black marble with fancy snake carvings along it. A large double entrance gate completed the wall with two large serpent S's resting one on each gate. Within the gate one entered a courtyard with a statue of Tom in the center surrounded by the Palace/School's symbol of the serpents. Smaller buildings surrounded the courtyard: the guardhouse, the infirmary, and his advisor's offices. The school's building was next to his own palace and had its own entrance with the various classrooms and such needed for the students as well as the student's housing. It had been copied off of Hogwarts and was just as dark on the inside as it was on the outside.

His own palace held his office, his bedroom/living room, servants' quarters, a huge library, pool, hot springs, about 16 and two half bathrooms, 15 bedrooms besides his own wing on the very top floor, several ritual rooms, attic, the house elves' quarters, kitchen, living room, 2 dining rooms, conservatory, music room, and dungeons which also housed his potion's lab, and the lab of one who meant much to him at one time. Regulus, Sirius, and Remus who was mated with the Black brothers lived within their quarters inside of his home, his advisors had to be close to him at all times after all. Behind his palace rested the greenhouse, and the housing for all of his various animals.

Outside the gates rested the various manors of the Royal Court of Sanctuary, though some have smaller isles that are a part of his small kingdom, each huge in their own rights, but none as large as his own. Beyond that was Luxuriant Alley, while behind his own palace rested the forest which was just as Forbidden as the one behind Hogwarts as it housed many dangerous creatures though any was allowed within during certain times of the day and night so long as one respected those who resided within. Sanctuary in general was recently named its own Wizarding City and in a way many feared he was separating from Wizarding Britain as a whole, despite being the heir to the Royal Family. It was better this way and his people were happy so that was all that mattered to him.

"Your Princess has been begging for an audience with you My Prince…"

Tom found himself drawn back into the conversation by Regulus speaking about Harry and found his gaze turning from the window to focus back on his advisor and friend. Harry… his beloved Submissive though he had yet to claim the boy. He had known when Harry was bought to him upon the death of his parents James and Lilly Potter on Halloween. Despite being a Prince and all the power at his and his family disposal he had been unable to find out exactly why his mate's parents had been targeted. When he first held the young child in his arms he had felt the overwhelming flood of magic dance through him. He had fallen to his knees and once he had himself under control he stood and looked toward the nurse that had bought the boy to him. Turning the child he had gazed upon his back to see an incomplete tattoo upon his back. The nurse had been stunned, and seemed to figure out that was why the Ministry went after the child's parents, though they had all wondered why Harry's tattoo was incomplete. It was of a Basilisk swallowing its tail, but in the center of the circle was a fire that seemed to be waiting for something to sit upon it all surrounded by a border of beautiful black roses. They had all figured that it was because Harry was just an infant and when he grew up and was claimed that it would fill in.

"Is that so?" Tom questioned seeing both Regulus and Sirius were waiting for him to acknowledge the words.

"Yes My Prince. I am sure he'll be here as soon as he awakens. We told him you had free time this morning."

"Very well then, make sure he is sent up when he arrives. I trust you Regulus to deal with Ronald Weasley I cannot have the Submissives fighting it is not only disgraceful to their status, but to their families as well. I do not want the Dominants thinking that Sanctuary School of Submissive, Witchcraft, and Wizardry have lowered its standards. Understood?"

"Of course my Prince… perhaps some time spent with our cousin Bellatrix may put him back in line. Merlin knows nothing else has worked." Regulus rubbed his temples before shooting a glare to his brother who was laughing.

"What is my schedule after my meeting with Harry?"

"You are free until just after lunch My Prince… after which you will need to meet with the cooks and bakers to approve the menu for this weekend's banquet for Yule and the beginning of the courting season. After which you need to go get fitted for your robes for the ball, and then afterwards you have the dinner banquet with the arriving Elites." Sirius responded quickly having already opened his appointment book.

"Very well then I will spend the free time with Harry and meet you both afterwards to get on with the rest of the day. What is the plan for the Elite's arrivals tonight?"

"Well we were curious as to whether or not you wanted the Submissives present or to wait until the Yule Ball itself?"

Tom leaning back in his chair turned away from the window completely to face his advisors while thinking that over. While it had never been done before he could see the sense in allowing the Subs around the Doms tonight. They hardly had anytime to check out the Doms despite the fact that they were expected to be courted throughout the season and the only meeting was usually at the Yule Ball which afterwards the courting officially began.

"What's your opinions?"

"I think it would give the Subs a chance to show off what they've learned. If any of them manage to notice their Dom's it would also give the Dom's a peek into the personality of the one they're intended for so they can receive some type of hint of how to approach them. We really do not want a repeat of last year do we?" Regulus said while cringing as he remembered exactly what had happened the year before.

"Well… that was partly Lord Diggory's fault and you know it. Fred did not have a tattoo on his back that matched Lord Diggory, and it is not his fault that Fred turned out the mate of another. He had no right trying to corner Fred and George acted accordingly to the threat of his true love match as the tattoo appeared on Fred which they danced. Those two boys were made for one another truthfully and I was not the least bit surprised that the younger turned out to be the true love match of the elder. They are twins and halves of the same person which is why Fred turned out the sub and true love match of George." Sirius defended while he chuckled. He too remembered Lord Cedric Diggory getting decked in the face by Lord George Weasley.

Tom remembered as well and agreed with Regulus he definitely did not want a repeat of the year before. It had been a nightmare, and it had taken him the rest of the party to calm Lord Diggory down as well as Lord George Weasley. Many had been frightened including his own Sub at the thought of any Master attempting to force a bond with them. Granted Lord Diggory hadn't managed to do anything before George decked him while shielding his twin, but that was beside the point.

"Very well, instruct the Professors to inform the Subs that they are to attend the after dinner drinks session and co-mingle with the Doms. They may choose to keep to themselves, but they have to be present. I want an increase in Aurors through Remus as well as Guards for protection in case anyone needs calming down."

"It shall be as you order My Prince." Regulus promised and had been about to add more when a guard opened the office door admitting none other than the Ministry liason in Lord Lucius Malfoy.

"My Lord..."

"What is it Lucius?"

"Lord Severus Snape has returned to the Isle, though he is currently at his Manor."

Tom froze his sapphire gaze focusing on Lucius as his mind processed the words just spoken to him. Despite his calm appearance his insides were quaking and his heart was clenching. Thoughts of that night of Octobet 31, 1981 flashed through his head and for a moment he felt a fresh new wave of pain, but forced himself to shove it to the background.

"Very well... leave me."

Tom watched as they all stood and bowed after sharing a glance of concern with one another, before he waved them out and leaned back in his chair turning his gaze back towards the window. Severus... it had been 16 years since his friend, confidant, and part-time lover fled the Isle after finding out about his little Princess. For him to return now... had he forgiven him for something that was not his decision to make? Was he planning to attend the Yule ball? He supposed that sitting here driving himself mad with his thoughts on Severus. He couldn't help but wonder if his little Princess was awake yet. The smallest in his year, and yet none of the other Subs held a candle to him in terms of beauty. It had been some time since he had seen Harry and he found himself looking forward to their morning date.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TR/HP/SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you for reading and please feed the author. Your reviews help me to continue to write


	4. My Apologies

My dearest readers:

With the recent insanity with stories being taken down and the like I have decided to take down Sanctuary. I will be doing so within the next week or so giving everyone plenty of time to read this. Sanctuary will be quite a sensual and erotic story and I do not wish to cheat anyone of the actual beauty of the story... trust me without the sex part it just wouldn't be the same. With that said I will be posting it on AFF though not for some time yet. With all the reviews I have gotten here I have decided to rewrite the first two chapters and I wish to rework it and hopefully repost it later with many more chapters.

My stories Follow the Leader and Voldemort shall stay here as Sex is not the major parts of those stories. Also I will probably be posting another one here as well though it will not be the explicit version and that story is called Dark Paradise. I am currently working on Dark Paradise right now and hope to see it posted up on here and AFF soon. I have also applied to be added to Archive of Our Own but according to the site it will not be until December that I get an invite. Go to my profile to follow me on Facebook and to contact me via my email in case you wish to stay contacted on where my stories end up. I will no longer be posting my more sensual fics here. I left here once before, and I do not wish to desert it fully again as it is not fair to those who actually read my work, so I ask that if you wish to read my fics as they are meant to be read feel free to contact me or follow me on Facebook.

I thank you all for your continuous support,

Lady Aqualyne


End file.
